Dark Side of the Moon
by North of the North
Summary: When Romano arrives in his new territory and smells the scent of another werewolf and one easily recognizable as that of a True Wolf, a powerful member of the hierarchy of his world, he becomes curious...and even more so when he is Tasked to watch over this Wolf that he has never met before, nor does it seem like anyone else has either. Who is this Mathew fellow anyways?


**Dark Side of the Moon 15 July 18**

 **Werewolf story**

Romanada (South Italy x Canada) **-you asked, I delivered. As promised, I'm doing as many stories for each pair as I have results for on my poll. Lol. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

It was on the day that he arrived in his new territory that Romano had smelled the scent of another Wolf. Not even the scent of a Made Werewolf, a bitten consort or anything along those lines. No, this had been the scent of a True Wolf. More specifically, he had caught the scent of another born werewolf. Meaning, of course, quite literally that the other had been born into the magical bloodline and that the other would only be able to start transforming when they turned 17 and would have more control over the process without it hurting or turning them insane, making them into merely shapeshifters that turn into wolves.

Curious… as far as he knew, he was supposed to be the only werewolf in this territory.

Hell, he had asked the council for permission to come here and due to concerns over humans noticing any number of wolves moving around, despite an ancient tradition and blood feeling for pack history during the past few hundred years werewolves had only met while in human form to fulfill that need but once a month to every few years as they aged and grew to contain their powers and the urges that came with them and otherwise transformed in their own sections of territory to keep up the Secrecy Pact they had signed along with the other magic folk of legend.

So, that led to the question of what exactly this born-not bitten-werewolf was doing here. Born werewolves came from the direct lineage of the Nobles…he should have been told to expect one of the dignitaries to come here! Not have their visit sprung on him when he was away from home and couldn't expect it. Needless to say, he was rather peeved and wondered why he was being checked on so soon. Not that he thought he wouldn't be in the end, but he had lived quite a few years by this time and shouldn't need minding. Despite looking only 17 (after all, he'd reached his own Inheritance and it wasn't like he could grow after that except for if he chose to continue aging), he was actually a few hundred years older than that and had completed all his training. He should be allowed his own territory without any others to disturb him!

So, he'd followed the blond with the strangely violet coloured eyes, waiting for him to acknowledge his scent so he could approach and offer his respects, and be given his own acknowledgments in return. The blond did have the stronger scent, after all, so he outranked him. But, the blond never turned around, never acknowledged him so, frustrated by the arrogance of the other, he'd kept following until the man walked into a nice three storey home in one of the better parts of town and called out, "Papa, I'm home!"

Only to leave the werewolf behind him confused and wondering if he could possibly be mistaken about the scent he'd smelled.

Only, he couldn't be. His was one of the best scenting abilities across all the Clans, and he'd met all the born werewolves before in his own duties as one of Grandpa Roma's two grandchildren, and part of one of the leading noble clans.

Who was this boy that smelled of the forest?

* * *

*a week later*

* * *

He'd communicated his concerns to the council, sending a message by will-o-the wisp, and despite the near instantaneous travel of the sprites through any sort of temporary fire, the reply came days later and had the smell of several different Advisors on the sealed and magically Secreted parchment.

Which was curious, again. After all, why would there be so many consultations for the simple written request about who it was within the memory he'd sent along, and if he could possibly have mistaken a human for a Wolf-shifter. At the same time, why was it sealed so only his blood and scent could open it and Secreted even beyond that so that he had to use a bit of his internal magic as a born werewolf to open it?

Lastly, why was he told only to follow the blond boy and report back about him?

* * *

*2 weeks later*

* * *

Following the other man ended up meaning he got a package and admissions information to the blond's school when he sent in more memory copies.

So, now here he was getting introduced to his class and, for the first time, meeting the blond's eyes as he looked up, seemingly reluctantly from the novel on his desk to "meet the new student."

Romano smiled, being careful to keep his teeth mostly closed as he was close enough now to get a very good scent from the violet-eyed boy, and it was making his teeth sharpen, and kept eye contact with the blond as he answered vaguely the questions launched at him before he was allowed to sit down. Of course, he chose the seat right beside the blond. Thankfully, only a little bit of magic had been necessary the week before to insert his will into the teacher of the boy, whose name Romano had found out was Mathew Williams (which was most certainly not any born werewolf name he'd ever heard of before), and make her change the seating plan before he came so he could sit by his prey.

All the better to observe him of course, not that he wasn't interesting so far.

At home, he seemed like such a normal human, but there were always glimpses into a not-quite that could mean the blond knew he wasn't normal, and maybe was ignoring it.

Romano, despite the surly appearance he was currently putting on to dissuade any new classmates from approaching and getting between him and his prey, was actually in a pretty good mood. Finally, he had been given a Task, his first real one ever, and not only did it seem intriguing so far, but he was sure he wasn't being told everything about the blond, and he was determined to figure all that he could out.

* * *

Interested **? Please review :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **Hugs and Wuvs**

 **North of the North**


End file.
